Go! Gamers Pretty Cure
is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the eighteenth installment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise. It started airing on 9 February, 2018, succeeding Kira Kira Pretty Cure ☆ A La Mode! in its initial timeslot. Akimichi Lydia and Erika Minazuki are both the directors, while Akimichi Lydia writes the story. The series' main motifs are Games. The series will get an American dubbing when Go! Gamers finish in Brazil and Japan, the voice actors are still being chosen, as well as the names being Americanized and some things being changed. Plot There is a kingdom in another world that children go to when they sleep. The kingdom is very beautiful and safe, and this may be one of the reasons the kingdom is called the "Dreamland". One day, an organization evil call Lavender decided to attack Dreamland, and even fighting a lot, Queen Arial and Pretty Cure were not possible to hold the attack, then, Dreamland has become a land chaotic and hopeless, and children will not more there when sleep. The princess of Dreamland decided to try to hold Lavander, so she go to the kingdom try to take revenge, but she failed miserably. She lost her powers of Pretty Cure and began to look just a common human. When one of the commanders was about to kill her, Queen Arial arrived and saved her daughter, and using her last forces, she fight Gáster, but, as a consequence she almost died during the battle. Wanting that there still might be a chance for Dreamland to be what it once was, Arial created new Cards and three new GamePacts and gave her daughter the ability to transform again. Arial sent her daughter to Earth along with Luma, a fairy for the Pretty Cure, and gave her the mission to transform pure-hearted girls into Pretty Cure to fight alongside her. A few years after this event, the Princess of Dreamland was adopted by the Kaminari family, and now she is the younger sister of Kaminari Yayoi, the princess is now called "Ki Kaminari" and beings to attend "Odayakana Primary Middle School" . There she met Yoshida Momoko, Asukamura Masayoshi Erika, and Hayato Ayame who eventually became Cure Murshroom, Cure Fight and Cure Sonica! The four are now the Go! Gamers Pretty Cure team, who fight against Lavander's forces to make Dreamland go back to being what it was. Characters Pretty Cure * / - Yoshida Momoko (Originally called Maria Yoshida) is a fourteen-year-old girl who loves to play video games. Momoko is kind and has a good heart, and also has as best friend Asuka Eri. Momoko is innocent and sometimes a little naive. One of her friends, Sawashiro Tsuna, is in love with her and is always proving it and trying to have her heart, but Momoko is in love with Akarui Seiun, who also has a crush on her. Of her friends, Momoko was the first to be transformed into a Pretty Cure (not counting Ki), and her alter ego is Cure Murshroom. As Cure Murshroom, Momoko can jump higher than her teammates and also get a little stronger. Cure Mushroom is represented by mushrooms and platform games, especially those of the Mario franchise. Her theme colour is red and her powers are related to fire. * / - Asukamura Masayoshi Erika or simply "Asuka Eri" is a half American half Japanese fourteen-year-old girl. Eri is funny and friendly, she can sometimes be a bit insensitive and talk things without thinking about how others will feel about it. Her best and childhood friend is Yoshida Momoko and they know each others since they are children. Eri loves action and a lot of fighting, but she does not like when the stronger ones are beating the weaker, and that makes her have a strong sense of justice. She has always trained karate with her grandfather, and she uses her fighting skills only to do good and to defend herself, never with the intention of hurting an innocent. Eri was the second to be transformed into a Pretty Cure, followed by Ayame, and her alter ego is Cure Fight. As Cure Fight, Eri gets very stronger and her fighting skills are improved, getting almost perfect. Cure Fight is represented by diamonds and fighting games, especially those of the Street Fighter franchise. Her theme colour is white and her powers have not yet been revealed, she prefers to use body techniques. * / - Hayato Ayame (Originally called of Miki Harinezumi) is a fourteen-year-old girl who is quite beautiful and popular. Ayame does not have a "Gamer Appearance" like those of her friends, being that she is more feminine. Ayame is always full of friends and rivals. She is very intelligent, social, outgoing and friendly, but is also very serious sometimes and is always focusing on studies. Ayame was a "princess" until episode 21, which was when she decided to become a little more gamer. Ayame is less concerned about everything, is enjoying more, and her skills with video games are better than ever. Ayame is the third to be transformed into a Pretty Cure, preceded by Eri, and her alter ego is Cure Sonica. As Cure Sonica, Ayame is faster than her teammates and from episode 21, with her new cards, she developed a new skill called "Spin Dash". One of her unique abilities is to be able to float for a few seconds in the air. Cure Sonica is represented by spades, rings, platform and running games. Her theme colour is blue and her powers are related to crystals, ice and water. * / / - Kaminari Ki used to be the princess of Dreamland but now she's a normal ten-year-old girl. Ki can sometimes be cold, serious and even scary but most of the time she is energetic, curious and cute. Ki can sometimes be hotheaded, especially when she is close to Eri who keeps calling her "Brat." Ki is always trying to improve her skills so she can fight Lavander and have her revenge for what they did to Dreamland. Ki cares a lot about her friends and is always trying to protect them. Ki is so familiar with her new name that now is uncomfortable to be called of "Your Majesty" or "Muse." Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Thunder, but initially, before Momoko, Eri and Ayame became Cures, she was called of Thunder Lady. As Cure Thunder, Ki can product electric enegy or release strong electric waves. Cure Thunder is represented by rays and RPG games, mainly Pokemon. Her theme colour is yellow and her powers are related to electricity. Lavander * - Gáster is the leader of Lavander. He is usually called the "Mysterious Man". Gáster, so far, has not been seen talking yet and his personality has not yet been seen. Gáster was clearly based on W.D.Gaster from the RPG Undertale game. In the American and Japanese version of the anime, Gáster was renamed to Daikirai. * - Pussy or Purple Sorceress, Princess of despair is one of the Lavender commanders, as well as the right-hand woman of Gáster. Pussy originally lived in Dreamland, but then decided to be a Lavander commander, and became the Gáster's right-hand woman. Pussy is serious and not support when loses, she hates to partner with someone or when someone is better than she in something. Even after being hurt seriously, she did not want to let Minor go to Odayakana try to win the Cures. Pussy had the power to form change, a cat for a human and a human to a cat, but this power was lost after battle Cure Fairy. Even after losing large part of her powers, she still can use some of them, as the ability to create Muchitsujos, even if they are very weak. Pussy develops the ability of hydrocinesis, which she used to make a child be amazed. Now Pussy befriended Aoki Izumi, which is helping her to hand in the human world, even if she is just a child. * - A Trio of Lavander commanders. Initially, it was composed of three men, but one of them gets purified while other one was sleep in Dreamland. So, Gáster call two princesses and they become part of the trio. The members are: ** / - Minor was one of Lavander commanders and member of Game Over. He is seriously, intelligent and is always studying the Cures and creating any strategy to win them. Do not know when but since his first appearance, he seemed to have some romantic feeling by Momoko/ Cure Mushroom what did he try to convince himself that he hated her. Minor seems never have liked to his teammates, as always referred to them as "Some obstacles." Minor was purified and now he is called Seiun Akarui. ** - Noir is one of Lavander commanders and member of Game Over. He is lazy and is usually sleeping but also is very nosy, and gossip is the thing he likes most to hear. He is usually bored and never has much disposition to do anything, in some episodes he appeared his most said phrase was "What a Drag" that he has repeated several times. He always looks for the fastest way to get things done. Noir is most of the time in Dreamland and says he feels jealous of Sombre for "Being always sleeping and waking him can be a danger". ** - Sombre is one of the most strong commander of Lavander and member of Game Over. Sombre is mysterious and does not have a human form yet. His personality is still unknown, as well as his history. As Noir and Minor once said, Sombre is a kind of "God of Chaos", who is sleeping on the underground and waking him can be a danger. His first appearance was in Episode 17. ** - Virgo is one of the princesses of the zodiac, along with her sister Libra. They entered Lavander in episode 19, and are flattered to work for Gáster. Virgo is calm, polite and powerful women, she is controlled and has incredible knowledge about her powers. She serves Gáster with total loyalty and would give her life to protect him, and this shows she is extremely loyal. As much as she has positive points, she also has negative points, such as her contempt for family relationships (even if she has a sister), sometimes offending people and not caring, showing that she is insensitive and does not care about feelings of others peoples. ** - Libra is one of the princesses of the zodiac, along with her sister Virgo. They entered Lavander in episode 19, and are flattered to work for Gáster. Libra is not very calm, and she gets angry very easily. She is determined, strong and always knows what she wants, and in case she tell you to do something is better you do or else she can active her Edgy mode. Libra just follow herself and is careless for Gáster. * - it is the series' main monster. He is create when some member of the Lavander Commander lock the victim's despair in a black cartridge so-called the Muchitsujo. The name "Muchitsujo" means "Disorder". Dreamland * - Queen Arial is brave, warrior and determined. She is not afraid to fight as well as do not need a man to protect her. Even with this strong personality, Arial is also affectionate and gentle, and also cares much with her people and her daughter. Arial almost died during her battle against Gáster, and now is very weak, but can still fight a bit. * - Luma is a star-like fairy. Luma is cheerful and curious about most part of the things. Luma has a large knowledge about the Cartridges, GamePacts and the Pretty Cure, even if she don't show it. She can take a human form called Amano Nagare which she once use. She finished her sentences with "~Lua" (ルア Rua). * / - Hibana Ia is a fairy that come from the Dreamland. Initially, she was a egg give by Rosalia, but later, she became a human-like creature. Ia is cheerful and cute, she likes of play with the peoples. She is very positive, innocent, and loves to make new friends. Sometimes, Eri call her "Kirby", because she is cute and smiley. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Fairy, her first transformation is in Episode 17. As Cure Fairy, Ia can fly and also can call a star which she uses to fly. Cure Fairy is represented by stars and platform games, mainly Kirby. Her theme colour is pink and her powers are related to stars and light. * - Rosalia is a beautiful woman who take care of the Dreamland castle. She is peaceful and calm. If you want something, depending on what you want she will give a task for you for see if you can take responsibility. Support Characters * - One of the Ayame's friends. Hajime Osana is a quiet and sweet girl, who is always trying to help you can. She is kind and easy to get along. She gives advice to her friends and always has the best intentions. Sometimes it can be distracted and have a poor memory, forgetting some of the details. She is very friendly generally keeping a smile on her face. * - Sawashiro Tsuna is a long time friend of Momoko. Tsuna fell in love with Momoko and can do everything for her without think twice. Being the main target for Eri's jokes, Tsuna sometimes can be very naive and don't realize that one of his friends who is always on his side fell in love with him. Despite it all, Tsuna is gentle and protective. He is always trying to help he can and also is kind and easy to get along. Items * - The Cure's transformation device. It is shaped like a 3Ds that allows the girls to transform once they inserted their respective Cartridges while saying "Press Start, Pretty Cure!". The GamePact can be used to create new Cartridges (but can't create the Attack Type or transform they into their Cure Forms). The GamePact also can be use as a normal videogame, a piano, an attack item, etc. * - The season's main collectible items, which the Cures can also use to transform and attack. The Cartridges can be of two times, the Transformation Type, which the girls use to transform into they Cure forms, and the Attack Type which the girl's use to perform their respective attacks. * - An upgrade for the Cures. The GameStick become the Cure's main weapon, it can be use to upgrade the attacks for they Final Smash version, and they also can do other things like shoot fire balls, frozen the ground, take the form of an bow, etc. They appears for the first time in Episode 5. Locations * is the primary setting of the series. It is where many of the events of the series take place. * is the school that the all cures attend. * is the evil organization of the main organization. The lead is Gáster and their goal is to spread out the chaos, disorder and despair throughout the world. * is the Luma, Ia, Ki and Pussy home place. There is a legend about three Pretty Cures protecting Dreamland, along with the princess and a fairy. Differences Between the Versions American to Japanese *The names of the Cures are Americanized and the villains' names are changed as well. *The transformation phrased is changed to "(Start) Pretty Cure, Makeover!" Unlike in Go! Gamers, they also talk during the transformation. *Fairies have been renamed 'Pixies' in the dub. *Many scenes of the show, including parts of the opening and the transformation and attack sequences, are darkened heavily. This is probably to reduce the risk of certain viewers developing epilepsy or any eye problems from the bright or flashing colors. *Various signs, letters, or anything featuring Japanese text is either erased or replaced with English sentences and phrases. *Dreamland has been renamed as Rainbow Land. *The word "Gamers" is removed from the name. *The Attacks gets different names. *The opening and the ending are differents. Brazilian to Japanese *The some characters (with no Japanese names) get Japanese names, but keep the surnames. *Miki Harinezumi is the character with the most different name. (To Miki Harinezumi for Hayato Ayame) *The names of some famous YouTubers are change, as well as the videos. *Eri in the Brazilian version calls Miki of "Miki-rida" (Miki-dear) but in the Japanese version it don't exist. *The season's open is translator to Japanese. *Some jokes are change. *Miki share the same name with Shojikina Miki, and in a episode Eri asks if they are talking about "Miki-rida" when actually, they are talking about Shojikina Miki, in the Japanese version it can't be keep, so they change the sense of the speak. *Eri and Ki have already appeared singing many raps, and most of them are Brazilian made by Tauz, in Japan these Raps were simply changed. Trivia See: Go! Gamers Pretty Cure/Trivia *Go! Gamers Pretty Cure is the first season the made in Brazil. *Go! Gamers Pretty Cure has some similarities with Suite Pretty Cure ♪. **Both the Series has Cures with the colors Pink, White, Blue and Yellow. **Both the series the two first Cures are childhood friends. **Both the series the white Cure has blonde hair. **Both the series has Rods/Sticks as the purification item. **Both the series start in 9 February. **Both the series has a youngest Cure coincidentally the yellow. **Both the series has a princess Cure, coincidentally the yellow (again). *Go! Gamers Pretty Cure share some similarities with Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (5 GoGo!) **Both the series has the word "Go" in the name **Both has dream and despair involved in the history line. **The team of both is form by five. **Both the series a fairy becomes cures (or cure-like) by herself. ***Milky Rose not is a true cure. **Both the series the Cures have become famous around the city. *Go! Gamers Pretty Cure is the only series to have as main theme Video games. *Go! Gamers Pretty Cure is the third series after Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! and Go! Princess Pretty Cure! to have the word "Go" in the name. *Go! Gamers Pretty Cure! is the second series where the Cures have become famous around the city. *Go! Gamers Pretty Cure is the first series where all cures are of the same Club. *Go! Gamers Pretty Cure is the third series where the team is former by five. *Go! Gamers Pretty Cure is the third series to have a youngest Cure. *Go! Gamers Pretty Cure is the second series to where four cures are show in the beginning of the History. *Go! Gamers Pretty Cure is the fourth series to have a white cure. *The Hatsune Miku song "Online Game Addicts Sprechchor" is the first ending of the series. *Go! Gamers Pretty Cure is the first series to have a Star-like fairy. *Go! Gamers Pretty Cure is the third series with a human like creature. *Like in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, Go! Gamers Pretty Cure has international Pretty Cure teams. **Different from Happiness Charge, only their pictures were shown at the Pretty Cure World Teams. *The Brazilian opening, The Adventure call my Name! is sung by Isis Vasconcellos while in Japan the opening is called Press Start! Go! Gamers Pretty Cure and is sung by Ikeda Aya. References, Easter Eggs and More *Some of Mario characters already have been cited by the cures. (Mario and Peach, the boo's, Yoshi etc.) *The girls already have been seen playing Kirby, Overwatch, Sonic, Undertale, Street Fighters, etc. *Eri has a Street Fighters poster in her room. *Eri and Ki sometimes sung the song "Stronger than you". *With her new cards, Cure Sonica can do a Spin Dash, a clear reference to Sonic. *In Episode 16, during some seconds can be seen Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura from Naruto having some ice cream. (Their back only) *Eri cited Sans from Undertale calling him of "The Skeleton from the Determination Game". Lists */Voice Actors/ *International Pretty Cures */Movies/ *Episodes */Music/ Gallery Category:Series Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Category:Akimichi Lydia Category:Minazuki Erika Category:S★Q! Category:User:SmokyQuartz97